


Confess

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Reader-Insert, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Confess

Sam was different.

You’d known him for a few years now. After numerous hunts ranging across the country for various creatures and things that went bump in the night, you’d grown well-acquainted with the Winchesters. 

Dean had half-heartedly pursued you those first few hunts; little touches and easy flirtatious remarks. He hadn’t been the one your interests fell to, though. After his attentions had gone reciprocated, Dean had cut his losses and slipped easily into the roll of a good friend. 

Sam, though, he always seemed so shy and tentative around you. He was a sort of conflicting conundrum; sweet and strong, intelligent yet oblivious to your attraction, seemingly. He was a fantastic hunter and good man with a heart of gold. And on top of all of that, Sam was absolutely gorgeous. His longer hair curled around his ears charmingly. His changeable eyes always caught your gaze; shifting from hazel to blue to green in different lights. He was tall, towering over you; his body strong and built for hunting.

Oh, yeah, you’d had it bad for the younger Winchester. 

But it had been almost an entire year since you’d heard from either Winchester. It was par the course, really. They roped you into helping with cases when you were in the same area or if the evidence didn’t add up to something they or Bobby recognized. But the previous year had been extremely busy; demon activity had been through the roof. And this year had only gotten weirder. Monsters were seemingly everywhere. And it wasn’t just that, the creatures were ones you’d never seen before, and even the usual ones were pulling some weird shit.

You’d been expecting a call from the Winchesters for months. When your phone finally rang with an unfamiliar number, relief spiked through your body. It had been Dean, calling to ask if you could help with some case half-way across the country. You’d immediately agreed and inquired after the both of them. Dean had ducked your questions and asked you to get to them as quickly as possible.

The hunt had been a rough one. A trio of Rugargu preying on a town without restraint or fear of hunters. It’d been a bloody fight. The three of you had made it out bloodied and battered and bruised, but all in one piece. 

But there had been something about Sam…Something different about him. Several somethings, actually. When you’d first walked through their motel room door, those cat-like eyes had latched onto you with an almost predatory manner. There was a difference in the way he moved; quick and graceful. He’d lost his shyness, had become seductive and wily. And if there’d been any doubt over whether or not your feelings had been reciprocated, there wasn’t any longer. The heated looks he threw your way and the lingering touches he gave had made your heart hammer and your blood rush.

After the hunt had been completed, Sam made his move.

You returned to your own room to wash away the blood and filth that coated your skin and clumped your hair. The water of the shower turned pink around the drain before finally running clear. Your skin prickled after a vigorous scrubbing and drying. With your hair still damp and a towel swathed around your body, you stepped from the bathroom amidst a cloud of steam.

A hand banded around your upper arm and an arm wound around your waist. Your body reacted instinctively, your fists flying out to defend against the perceived threat. Something soft met your back, making you bounce as a large shape came over you.

You blinked, clearing your vision and finally made sense of what your eyes were seeing.

Sam. Sam was hovering over you in the half-dark room, his knees pressing into the mattress at either side of your hips. His hands stroked up and down your sides, his face so close to your’s you could feel his breath tickling your cheeks.  A shiver wound through your body at the look of pure, unadulterated hunger in his eyes.

“Sam-” You managed to get out, wriggling to make sure the towel still covered all of the necessary bits. 

 “Do you have any idea how you make me feel, Y/N?” Sam’s voice was a husky growl as he leaned closer, nose skimming the very edge of your jaw before his lips ghosted over the shell of your ear.

You swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry and heart pounding inside your chest. 

“N-no?” It came out like a question instead of a statement.

Sam shifted slightly, his body dipping before grinding against your own. There was a distinct hardness where his hips pressed along your lower belly. You were helpless to stop the gasp that whistled between your teeth. 

“That’s how you make me feel, Y/N.” Sam nibbled the edge of your ear as his hips rocked against you lazily. “Hot, heavy,  _hard_.”

“ _Ungh_.” You managed to get out, fully intending on actually speaking but the words getting snarled up when Sam dropped his mouth and sucked at the hinge of your jaw.

“Sam,” Your voice was already breathy and strained.

The hunter licked a hot, wet stripe down and then back up your throat. His lips grazed your’s, teasing.

“Tell me you want me.”

You wanted to groan at the way he demanded the words. Your skin pricked and shivered as he slipped one leg between your’s, his thigh pressing right over your sex, setting up a mind-scrambling friction. A friction he halted when you remained silent.

“Tell me, Y/N.”

“I want you, Sam, so bad. Need you.” You whined as he set in with the grinding again.

Sam made a hot noise and then his mouth was crashing down on your’s. His lips expertly parted your own, his tongue sliding between your teeth to explore the interior of your mouth. 

You lost yourself to the feeling of his mouth on your’s. His hands wandered, pushing at the thin barrier of terry cloth between your bodies. He’d lost his clothes somewhere? Had he even been wearing any to begin with? You really couldn’t bring yourself to ask or even care. 

Then, the towel was yanked away, landing somewhere with a soft flutter. The sudden sensation of skin on skin had a moan easing from between your lips. Sam settled himself, his hips slotting together with your’s exquisitely. His skin was smooth under your fingers, some spots pocked or raised with old scars and fresher wounds. The ends of his hair were dry but most was damp, as if he’d showered not long before joining you.

He smelled like cheap soap and vaguely of satsumas, a hint of something strictly  _Sam_  underlined all of that. He sucked and licked and nipped down your throat and across your chest, dipping his head to take a nipple into his mouth. 

You keened softly as one sneaky hand of his skated between your thighs. Two fingertips roved over the soft, slick flesh, sending stars whirling behind your lids. His hair tickled our breast as he switched to the other nipple with a hum. One, then two fingers pushed inside of you, setting up a quick rhythm that rasped over the sensitive spot within you. The pad of his thumb rubbed over your clitoris as your hips bucked, seeking more. Another finger joined the others, the stretch and sensations sending you toppling into an orgasm. 

“Sam!” Your voice broke on his name as you shuddered and shivered.

The hunter growled out a low sound, body leaning away from your’s for a moment. Foil ripped in the darkness and then he was lining up, the head of his cock nudging at your entrance. You rolled your hips, reaching for him blindly. Your fingers dug into his biceps as he began easing inside.

“So good, Y/N. All wet and hot for me. Feel so good stretching around me.”

Your head thrashed at Sam’s grated words. He needed to  _move_.

“Sam,  _please!_ ”

He withdrew until he was almost free before his hips slammed forward, making you whimper with pleasure. The pace he set was brutal. His hands on your hips clenched tight, fingers surely leaving bruises. Your nails scratched down his arms and across his shoulders, probably drawing blood to the surface of his skin. Sam didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, the bites of pain only seemed to spur him on.

 _Oh, God_. You were going to come again. So, so  _close_ …

Sam angled his hips, cock sliding against that spot inside of you. The feel of him around you, inside you, proved to be too much.

With a strangled scream of his name, you came around him. Your body quaked, locking down as you gasped for air.

Sam snarled, the sound slipping into a heady noise of pleasure as his rhythm stuttered disjointedly. His body shuddered violently before he collapsed over you, lips pressing against your’s.


End file.
